1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of annunciating impending failure and failure in actuators and drive train components, as well as vehicle braking systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are present in the prior art a variety of vibration test systems that enable vibration analysis of operating mechanical systems to determine machine conditions and operating characteristics. In some of these known systems, a handheld device has an associated probe that is touched to an operating machine. The vibrations of the operating machine cause vibrations sensors in the probe to issue corresponding electrical responses that are analyzed by the handheld monitoring device. Although useful in the determination of the operating characteristics of an operating machine, the known vibration test systems are of only limited utility in determining the operating characteristics of mechanical systems that spend little or no time in steady-state modes of operation.
It is a characteristic of actuators, drive train components, vehicle braking systems, that a significant portion of operation time is spent in transient mode. For example, in a screw drive arrangement of the type used for controlling aircraft control surfaces, the operation of the screw drive arrangement is bidirectional over a limited extent. Therefore, this type of drive spends considerable portions of its operating cycles in bidirectional ramp-up and ramp-down transient conditions. Only a small portion of the operating cycle, if any, is spent in a steady-state condition.
In the case of drive train components, it is known that these mechanical systems can be tested in steady-state condition on a bench. However, in actual use, these mechanical systems are operated in acceleration, deceleration, and reverse modes of operation. Again, the known vibration test systems are inadequate to analyze the operating characteristics of drive train components in actual use.
Vehicle braking systems are mechanical arrangements that clearly operate in transient modes. In conventional use, the vehicle brakes are applied while the vehicle is operating at speed, and almost immediately the rate of operation is reduced by deceleration. The effects of such transients are multiplied in vehicle braking systems that are subjected to the stresses of automatic braking systems (ABS).
There is a need in the art for an on-board vibration test system that monitors the operation of a mechanical system of the type that operates principally in transient modes, and develops trend, or historical, data that reflects changes in the operating characteristics of the mechanical system. There is additionally a need for such a system to be useful in the tracing back of the changes in the overall response of the mechanical system to a change in the operating characteristic of a specific component of the mechanical system.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system and methodology that facilitates the vibrational analysis of mechanical systems that operate largely in transient modes.
There is additionally a need for a system that facilitates the determination of impending failure of mechanical systems that operate largely in transient modes.
There is additionally a need for a system that facilitates the determination of actual failure of mechanical systems that operate largely in transient modes.